


Like siblings

by Patatarte



Series: The Cow Crew [7]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: On the early days, Aleks didn’t trust Asher, and Asher didn’t like Aleks either.





	Like siblings

On the early days, Aleks didn’t trust Asher, and Asher didn’t like Aleks either. When the hacker was “hired”, it was mostly James’ decision, even if his friend used a lot of arguments to win his case to the long time criminal Aleks. They truly needed a hacker, because Aron was decent at it, but he ignored them when he felt like it. Aron was always more of a sneaky-on-the-field guy rather than a computer one.

Asher on the other hand, looked like he was interested in this new career and was good at it. He even had to talk to Brett on the phone, and he seemed to impress the guy so it was all good, isn’t it ?  
Not really.

Aleks was still really suspicious, because of the circumstances of their first meeting. Nothing could tell them if he was really bored and found them or if he was somehow a police hacker dude sent to put them down.

The fact that Asher was mostly silent really wasn’t helping his case, but when he was talking, Aleks was cold. Joe was really too friendly to him and James was giving the guy way too many advices and stories about them. That made Aleks so mad.

But the hacker tried to be friendly to him, tried small talk with him, but was always facing cold answers or snarky remarks. After a while, they even stopped trying, and it was just awkward really.

Many times, Asher entered a room where James, Aleks and Aron (or Joe, or both) were talking and laughing, but as soon as Aleks had eyes on him, he stopped talking and smiling. It was so much of a problem that they started going out separated, sometimes the group was with Aleks, sometimes with Asher, never with both.

At a point, Asher asked them what Aleks’ problem was, and James shrugged and said he was just being a paranoid little shit. Aron spilled it, saying Aleks was suspicious because he thought maybe he was a cop.

That was stupid, of course, but Aleks was defensive anyways.

So Asher decided to go smooth, talking to him and trying to get words out of his mouth, anything ! Even insults when he pranked him with hot sauce (with James’ advices). Aleks started answering, always sort-of venon like answers, but it was something.

Even when Aron had enough and took Aleks to his place and made his way into Asher’s system. It wasn’t as good as the hacker, but at least that would give answers and proofs, and maybe then Aleks would stop being such a douche to their new guy !

But no, Aleks was still wary, because cops these days are sneeky and can forge a past, even a virtual one. But he started answering more, and even started small talk with him. It wasn’t friendly, but maybe Aleks could just pretend being a bit civil to get through his cover ?

And so a few months went by, and the two weren’t ignoring each others but weren’t being friendly either. Slowly, Asher stopped giving a shit about what Aleks was thinking of him and things were even ?

Except that Aleks finaly gave up, because the guy had all the proof in the world to put them in jail if he needed, but it wasn’t the case, he was still here ! And they even took him on missions and the guy risked his life for the crew ! But his pride made it impossible to go to him and say “hey listen, I was wrong about you” and Asher was too much used to him being a little asshole that it’d be hard to be simply friendly like nothing happened.

So they were the same to each others for a while.

But as days were passing, they started to be close to each other, because they were in the same crew, the same cause, the same family. So even if they were acting like stupid siblings, they had to care about each others, whatever they were saying.

And one day they had to deal with it as a small mission turned wrong.

It was Brett who forced them to pair for it, because he was visiting and pissed at the two attitude towards each others. And as the father figure of the group, he had to do something. And what was better than a “get along” T-shirt ? Forcing them into a situation where he was pretty sure one of them would be injured. He sent them to see a dealer of Littleton, knowing fully that the guy wasn’t alone but also not carrying weapon other than a knife.

So of course the only one able to defend himself was Aleks, even if Asher knew some moves, he wasn’t a fit type. It was pretty quick as the guy tried to jump on him and Aleks took his own knife out and sliced his hand in a smooth move. The guy ran away and Aleks grinned as he turned to Asher, wanting to brag.

But he stopped because Asher had a knife under his chin, as the dealer’s friend was threatening him. Aleks hesitated but Asher made it clear with his eyes that he wanted him to try to jump in. It was all of nothing pretty much.

And Aleks was quick, shoving Asher in hope that it’d make him push the guy away from him. It worked, almost, but as the guy tried to protect himself as much as he tried to still threaten Asher, he ended stabbing him, twice.

Thanksfully, it was Asher’s hip who took the hits, but it was still bleeding and hurting like a bitch. Aleks dealed with the remaining guy quickly and looked around for any other bad surprise but they were alone.

“Asher !”

He came back to him as the hacker was lying on the ground, holding his injuries and trying to be calm about the situation. Aleks realized it was probably his firsts injuries, so he had to calm him down.

“Hey, lemme see.” He tried to use a soft voice to not scare him more than necessary.

Since Asher wasn’t moving, he pushed his hand away slowly and lifted his shirt up a little to check, grimacing at the sight of blood coming out of the wounds. He took his plaid shirt off and pressed it against, making Asher screams slightly.

“It’s okay, Ash, you’ll be fine.” He gave another look at the injuries and pressed his shirt against it a bit harder. “I promise, okay ? Hold it.”

Asher was breathing hard, looking a bit pale as he barely did what Aleks told him to do. The russian took his phone out of his pocket and called Brett to get them quickly, giving details as he gaves taps on the hackers’ face to keep him with him.

“Okay, be quick.” He hang up and Asher grunted loudly.

“Why do you ask him to be quick ?”

“Because you are bleeding, idiot.”

“Why do you care ?”

Aleks ignored the question and stood up, shaking his muscles a little and leaned towards Asher to grab him, to make him stand.

“You can do this ?” He asked, while forcing him to sit, even with obvious pain in the hacker’s eyes.

“I don’t know, can you ?” he answered with gritted teeth, deadpan as usual.

That made Aleks smile at least, giving more strength in his move to be done with the most painful part. Hearing Asher’s pained grunts wasn’t good in the russian’s ears. He never liked seeing friends in pain.

Wait, friend ?

“It’ll be alright, we just have to walk down here, it’s close. Lean on me.”

Asher obeyed, and Aleks truly asked his strength to not give up as they painfully made it to the point were Brett was supposed to come get them.

“Stay with me, Ash” Aleks said as he saw the man sweating and get more pale.

“Easy to say.” His voice was small, ready to faint.

“Hey, I did it, so if you can’t you are a bitch, come on, stay with me.” He insisted, shaking him a little, knowing it will give jolts of pain, but he needed him awake for at least another couple of minutes.

“As if you got stabbed.” Asher mocked, closing his eyes.

“Got stabbed, yeah. Too many times.” He sighed, holding him and looking for Brett’s car.

“Bullshit. Where ? I saw you shirtless.” It was obvious that Asher was trying to keep up with the conversation to not faint, but that was still a smart move.

“You never saw my back, man.” Aleks was almost whispering that, but then remembered that he needed to keep Asher conscious. “And I don’t think you’re a cop.”

Asher snorted, giving an ungracefull laugh, showing that he was either tired or loosing it. He’d survive anyways, Aleks was sure of it.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“But you are still an asshole sometimes. That’s facts.” He wanted to say more but Brett’s car finaly appeared and he walked a bit, forcing Asher to do the same.

His friend went out and they both worked to make Asher lay on the backseat, and then Brett speeded to one of his friend’s place to get Asher patched up. During the drive, Asher tried to grab Aleks’ shoulder and the russian turned around to see anxiety in the hacker’s eyes.

“You are an asshole too.” Was the poor man’s answer to it all.

That made Aleks laughs a little, still a little worry about the hacker’s health so he took his hand, giving small reassuring pats on it with his other one. Then he decided to tell how he got stabbed in the back, surprising both Brett and Asher with the story.

Later, when Asher got patched up and the painkillers went out of his system, he offered the story of his own stabbing to the rest of the crew, using some of the story telling of Aleks for effects.  
Siblings can be beneficial to each others after all.


End file.
